What Happens When
by Angel42497
Summary: Natsu has a hard shell, but what happens when he breaks that shell and yells at Lucy. Lisanna came back and caused Natsu to panic and blame Lucy. Lucy leaves, but will she return and in what condition!
1. My Fault?

Hey guys this is my first Fairy Tail story ever. I Normally write about Naruto, so don't forget to check those out, but be warned I am known for updating really long spans but when I do I aim for almost all of them to be done at the same time. This story is going to be a Natsu/Lucy romance story. Just like all my others they are romance and I will always rate the T. So I hope you enjoy.

-Angel42497

Natsu ,also known as Salamander, was considered dense and a hot head. He had a hard outer shell that no one seemed to break through. He kept himself locked away, only emotions coming out here and there of anger, sorrow, and excitement. There were others, but he wasn't well known for showing those very much.

Lucy was considered weaker than the rest, but she could still own herself in a battle. She showed more emotion than she put on, even though she normally didn't let others see. She ran away because of emotional abuse and hasn't turned around since, or should I say yet.

Lisanna had recently come back to the guild after being thought dead for all those years. She was alive and well, and turns out that after the others left her, some strange man came and helped her back on her feet. The accident involving family members were hard, but not as hard as the ones that were severed when Natsu and her were friends. Lisanna made Natsu happy and for that Lucy was grateful, but on the other had she was jealous and had no idea why. Maybe it was because of the fact that Natsu was ignoring her more and more and she thought that she didn't exist, or was it because that even after being gone so long they still have a tighter friendship than Lucy and he did themselves? That might be a question that might never be answered, but you never know when the unexpected is going to happen. That was a lesson that Lucy learned all too well.

"Lucy how could you!" Natsu's voice roared over the entire guild making them go silent.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" She asked in reply and a hint of confusion.

"We all know that you are the one that attacked Lisanna last night, why even lie about it?" He screeched at which seemed to be at the top of his lungs.

"I didn't attack anyone!" Lucy protested standing up from where she was sitting.

"Lisanna clearly said that the person that attacked her had blonde hair, and was the splitting image of you Lucy! I believe Lisanna more than I do you!" He yelled once again before someone grabbed his arms.

He whirled around to see that Gray was the one that was holding him.

"I didn't do anything! Why can't you believe me, we have been on the same team for god knows how long!" She raised her voice to match his only slightly lower.

"I have known Lisanna way before I have ever known you, and I know that she wouldn't lie! She is a much better friend than you! Change that have been that you were talking about to were, because you are officially of the team!" Natsu screamed only to regret the words as soon as they left his mouth.

"So, that's how it is? I guess I will say goodbye to you all then." She said turning on her heel and proceeding to walk out the door, despite the protests that were in the background.

Most of the protest either came from Gray, Erza, Marajane, and even Natsu. She didn't bother to turn around, especially when she had tears running down my face. She made her way back to her apartment, and cried loud sobs deeply into her pillow. Tonight was the first night that she locked herself inside her room, to make sure than no one got inside. She threw the blanket that was on her bed over her head and fell into an endless sleep. All she dreamt about was getting blamed for a crime that she didn't even do. Why was Lisanna blaming her?

The next morning, even before the sun came up she had made her way to the Guild once again.

"Master I wish to have a word with you." She said confidently.

"What is it my child?" The master asked.

"I would like to leave the guild. I do not want to be in the guild, at least not right now when they are all angry. They think that I had attacked Lisanna, and I was kicked out of my team. I will be back in about 4 years when the time has gone by. The hardest part about leaving is knowing that I have come to love this place with all my heart." She announced to the master.

"As you wish my Child I will revoke your stamp until you return in 4 years, but just remember. You will always be one of us and you are welcome back here at any time." The master smiled and removed the stamp.

"Thank you sir" She said turning and walking out the door unknowing of what was going to happen.

Standing by the door was Natsu, Gray, Lisanna, Ezra, and Marajane. They didn't seem to notice her until she tried to make a break through the door. She felt a hand grab hers and pull her back, but she didn't have the nerves to look at them straight in the eye.

"Lucy I am sorry about yest-" the boy started but didn't finished when he noticed that something was wrong.

"What!" She demanded.

"What happened to your fairy tail stamp?" He yelled straight at her.

"I'm not part of the guild anymore. I told master that he can take if off of me I might be back in 4 years, but it depends. You follow me and I swear it won't be pretty" The stubborn blonde said before walking off leaving everyone to just wonder what was going to happen.

The Hard shelled boy stood there with something in his eyes, was it regret or was it something much more, or better yet was it both?

The blonde quickly ran down the streets to her apartment and started to pack immediately. She wasn't about to sit around and wait for someone to follow her. After she was done packing she looked around the room one last time. There was no saying that whenever she returned (if she returned) that she would get this room. She took a deep breath before turning around and heading to the door.

'Goodbye fairy tail, my home, for now.' She said before walking to the train station.

She didn't want to muss the next train that was leaving, so she scurried along. There was nothing more exciting than the fact that she was going now places, but the reasons for it were sad.

Back at the guild the boy was so depressed, the others tried to comfort him, but to their best efforts they couldn't do a thing. He was sulking and was all alone in a corner with the most hurt look on his face, at least which was until the woman, Ezra came and gave him a good whack.

"Quit feeling pity for yourself. You heard her she will be back. You're the one that drove her away. You accused her before knowing the facts, and what got to her the most was that you kicked her off the team. Cheer up and quit moping around, and go find a mission." The woman said smiling lightly, but her emotions were betraying her when she had tears of her own going down her cheeks.

No one said a word in the guild over the next few minutes; before they put their bravest face on and continued working. They were still clearly upset, but they pushed themselves to go forward. They weren't going to let something like this ruin their fun little guild, especially when she said that she was coming back. Lisanna walked from the infirmary to the middle of the guild and told the boy that it wasn't Lucy that attacked her it was someone else. At this time Lisanna was the only one there that could somewhat comfort the boy, but even still that wasn't enough.


	2. Starting out!

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY STORY THEN TAKE IT UP WITH YOUR LAWYER BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT IT** (Sorry just needed to put my saying out there.)

**I saw that you guys are having questions, before I answer them I would like to truly thank you! I have over 300 people already reading this and that was only 5 short hours after I put it up. All my reviews that I have gotten I thank you guys so much! So I will answer Katherine's questions first: Natsu was yelling pretty much the same thing that the others were, for the most part. I would say that he was yelling at her not to go. The second one was that Lisanna was trying to tell him who it was, she was making a statement about how it looked like Lucy not implying that it was and of course Natsu took it the wrong way and jumped to conclusions. I am working really hard to make all you guys happy, so please bear with me I can only type so many words so fast, but I will try to do it during the extra time I have in my computer classes. Maybe I will add a twist like you all say. ;) you never know. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! **

~Natsu's point of View~

It was the starting of a brand new day and it seemed as though many people still haven't gotten over the fact that Lucy left. It had been at least a week since she was here last, and all everyone seemed to do was mope around. The guild had turned into a place that wasn't enjoyed. I on the other hand had to say that I was the worst of all.

"Natsu stop pacing around, you're going to put a hole in the floor, especially when your fire is surrounding you" Scolding a red head, Erza.

"I'm sorry Erza I just can't stop thinking about why she left whenever I came to apologize. I didn't mean to kick her off the team it just….kind of…..happened." I said just barely managing to choke out the last words.

"Well use your energy on something productive than ruining the guild!" She yelled.

"Yeah you pyro!" A boy in the background said with a smirk, Gray.

'He was just as upset as I was, but he looks as though he was completely over it now. How can he just get over it?' I asked myself, which turned out to be a bad idea whenever you look at it, because it just made me angrier.

"Shut up popsicle!" I yelled back

"Idiot!"

"Moron"

"Jerk"

"Mint"

"Oh stop insulting me before your three year old comments hurt me"

"That's it bring it on!"

Gray and I got into a fighting stance only to realize that Erza was smirking, and not trying to stop us. We continued with our normal fight. In the end we were both panting and glaring at each other.

"Well that's more like the guild we know, now come on we need to go get a job so we can make monthly payments on Lucy's apartment, so she has a place when she comes back" The red haired mage suggested.

At first I winced at the thought of Lucy coming home without a house, but then I also remember the words that she told me right before she left.

"_Follow me and I swear it won't be pretty"_

I couldn't help but feel a bit down at the fact that she said that straight to our faces. I wouldn't let that get to me though, because she said that she would be back, maybe. That factor was always in there, maybe was a very well used word telling when you don't exactly know something. All 4 of the group decided that they wanted to take a job that would be able to pay, yet have some left over for us.

"Happy go pick a job from the board" I said suddenly feeling too lazy to walk over to the board.

"Aye" The blue flying cat agreed, just happy that his friends and he were going out on a mission once again.

"Lisanna isn't allowed to come with us yet, she is still recovering from the attack. So today we are a 4 man squad. Speaking of which, where would Lucy be placed?" Gray brought up a good point.

I remembered back to when Lisanna first came back to the guild. I didn't really pay much attention to Lucy much, and when I did it was normally because I needed something. I barely went to her house during the week, and I barely even took notice to her. What kind of friend was I, if that even stands for being a friend?

"We don't have to worry about that for at least 4 more years so let's not worry about it right now." I suggested, mainly because I just wanted off the topic of Lucy; speaking of which, I wondered how she was doing.

~Lucy's point of view~

"Ugh why does this stuff always happen to me!" I complained.

I somehow managed to get lost in a forest from riding on a train. She thought back, but I guess it was alright meaning that it was being attacked.

~Flashback~

_I had just set down to relax a nice ride to the next town to get away from the fairy tail guild. It wasn't no more than 25 minutes on the train before it came to a screeching halt. Of course I managed to fly from my seat and land on the second row of seats. What exactly was going on? I got up from where I landed and went to look and see if the others were okay, little did I know that the train was being held hostage. I wanted to help, but right now they were better off getting a guild to help them because there was no way that I was strong enough to defeat so many people…yet. _

"_Please all move to the front before we have to hurt someone!" A cold voice rang out over the intercom. _

_Many people started to make their way to the front of the train, but I on the other hand managed to slip out through the window. Don't ask me how I just did. I quickly ran hearing footsteps closing in on me, but I managed to run into the woods that we so conveniently stopped right beside. _

"_There is no way that they are going to get me like this. I just left and I have a feeling that Fairy Tail might be coming for this one meaning that they are so close." I said aloud without thinking it. _

~End Flashback~

'I need to get out of these woods before I go insane, or get lost even more.' I thought to myself.

I continued to make my way through the bushes and shrubs along with the briar patches. That's when I saw something that I may never forget. I smiled to myself. There was a peaceful waterfall, a flowing river, a cave behind the waterfall, fish, and berries. What more could I ask for? I walked up to the cave and looked around trying to see if there were any animals, but it wasn't working very well, so I had to go inside the cave and look. I slowly made my way to the cave and started to walk in slowly, but cautiously. I didn't want to find the home of something that was going to eat me.

The cave was completely empty which made me sigh in relief. I summoned Leo of the celestial spirits that I was carrying.

"Open Gate of the Lion, Leo" I called out and then there was a little bit of smoke, but that slowly lifted.

"Hey Lucy it's been a while hasn't it?" Loki said looking down to me.

I smiled and nodded, I guess that I just needed some company.

"Loki do you know any place that I can get stronger? Will you fight me Loki, please?" I begged

"If that's what you wish." He said plainly before lunging at me.

There was barely enough time to get into stance, but somehow I managed to block his first attack. I backed up a little bit before lunging myself. We went at each other for a while dodging and then getting a few hits here and there. That lasted for at least an hour before Loki said that he had enough. I smiled lightly, but I looked a little worse for wear as well.

"Loki you should go back to the spirit world for a little bit. You helped me a lot I need to work out more" I said smiling.

He nodded reluctantly, before returning. I walked over to the waterfall and cupped my hands splashing some of the water on my face before sticking my whole head through.

'I heard that meditation underneath falling water is really hard. Maybe I should try it?' I thought to myself smiling lightly thinking that it couldn't be that hard.

I quickly gathered my thoughts and sat down under the water before I realized that it was a bad idea right now. The water pressed on my back causing stress on the back, and also I couldn't focus. I guess that I needed more training before I can do that. I would stick with the normal, push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks for now.

I made a goal for myself 100 push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping Jacks a day and some other exercises. Life wasn't going to be the normal for me. I was determined to get stronger; I was going to prove to the others that I wasn't someone that they could just push around. I will end up kicking all of the guilds ass whenever I get back.

~Natsu's point of view~

"Did we stop moving?" I asked still sick in my stomach from the ride that we just took.

"Yeah we stopped moving now hurry up, we don't have all day." Ezra said pointing at the place that we needed to go to.

That's when I got a small chill. I guess someone was thinking about me, or maybe it was that they wanted revenge. I guess we will find out eventually. I couldn't help but think about Lucy. I promised myself that I would think less about her, but I can't help it. I hope that she is alright.

'Why am I thinking so much about her? Yes I kicked her out, and I was probably the one that made her leave, but normally I wouldn't be affected like this. Did I like Luce? No I couldn't could I. I still have feelings for Lisanna or is it just because I feel like she is a sister to me?' I thought to myself nly making me madder that I was before.

I need to get my head in the game, and finish this mission, because we might here of something to do that involved Luce. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that Luce might actually be out there and I could be the one that was going to bring her back.

"Hurry up you flame brain" Gray yelled

"Shut up I was thinking of something! You block head" I yelled back.

"He was thinking about Lucy. He Liiiiiikes her" Happy said making me blush.

"Shut up Happy" I said still blushing.

"Then why are you blushing?" Erza said.

"Because I'm not sure if I like her or if I love her, because of Lisanna" I said with a serious voice, but at the same time it was soft and gentle.

The others eyes got wide, but I kept walking there was no way that they were going to let me live that one down.

'Just you wait Lucy because I will know sooner or later if I like or love you. I won't be too confused for long. I will have the answer before you get back. So come back safe' I thought to myself that caused me to smile even if it was over the most little thing.

What was I thinking it was little it was huge?


	3. Continue on!

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY TAKE IT UP WITH YOUR LAWYERS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!**

**Hey guys thank you for sticking with me and I would also LOVE to thank all of you that reviewed I love you guys! **

~2 months later Lucy's point of view~

'I feel as though I have gotten stronger, my training regimen went up to 300 push-ups, sit-ups, and jumping jacks a day. Training with Loki also helped, even though it was starting to become predictable to which moves he was going to do. I trade out with him for a while and Virgo and I had become even stronger. I can still remember back to the first day with the Waterfall, but now it was like a piece of cake for me. I guess the best that I can get out of this place I already got. I will have to leave here soon, and I think I might just do it today.' I thought to myself gathering all the things that I have either collected or already had.

"Madam, I know this might not be the smartest idea, but how about you join a different Guild for a little bit and go on stronger missions." Virgo pointed out, but quickly said "When should I get my punishment?"

"That is a really good idea Virgo, but do you know any guilds around here that I could get in that might not have to contact with the Fairy Tail Guild?" I asked Virgo.

"You can always go to one of the lower guild that is in the next town over" She suggested.

"Great, now Virgo you can go back now" I said to her and she disappeared back to the spirit world.

I finished gathering my stuff and made my way from the cave. It took a while to get through the forest, but when I finally made it I could see the village. I smiled to myself and started down the path. That's when I started to think about Fairy Tail, even if it was just for a second.

When we got into the town I immediately started to look for the guild. It wouldn't be bad if I join another guild for a while would it?

"Sir, Do you know where the guild is around here?" I asked a nearby shop keeper.

"Yes, certainly. There is one not that far from here you go down this street and then take a right and there is a warehouse there." The shopkeeper said with a smile.

"Thank you very much!" I said excited that I was actually going to find a guild.

I ran down the street and took the right like the man had said and saw the warehouse. I made my way up to the door before I knocked and heard footsteps.

"Who are you?" A voice asked from behind the door.

"My name is Lucy and I was wondering if your guild is accepting anyone new?" I asked with a small smile, noticing that behind the boy it was all dark.

"Yeah, were you recently part of any other guild?" The person asks.

"I used to be a part of Fairy Tail before I left the guild" I said gritting my teeth saying the name Fairy tail.

"An old Fairy Tail member? Well welcome, we aren't particularly in favor with the Fairy Tail Guild, but meaning that you are an Ex-member we will allow you to join us. Wait a minute; you are the celestial spirits user with 9 golden keys out of the 12 zodiac." The voice said coming out from behind the door to reveal a boy that looked about my age.

He invited me into the room, and I went in willingly. I looked around the room, it looked like a dark guild, and not something that normally guilds should look like. It was dark and dreary, and didn't have many people in it.

"Do I have to get a mark or anything?" I asked remembering I needed the fairy tail stamp.

"No because we are not an official guild yet, but we are going to be attacking Fairy Tail whenever we get our numbers up" The boy said smirking evilly.

I started to back away, and when I made it to the door I was about to run when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Why are you leaving? Don't you want to join us? Well too bad we aren't going to let you leave without a fight." The boy said still smirking evilly.

"Open Gate of the lion: Leo" I yelled summoning Loki to my side.

"Yes Miss. Lucy?" Loki said.

"Want to bash some people that are bad mouthing Fairy Tail?" I asked smiling lightly with my own smirk.

"Of course, that is always fun to do, and it will pass the time. Ready Miss. Lucy?" He said with his normal smug tone that he used to seduce girls.

Everyone got into their fighting positions and got ready to fight.

~Natsu's Point of View (sorry) ~

Jezz, why do we always get stuck with the crappy easy jobs, the most exciting one that we had was 2 months ago when the train station was being help up. Lucy was supposed to be riding that train, because that is the only Train in and out of the town. I guess I went on that job to see if I could catch up with Lucy. I was disappointed, and used the bandits as punching bags to get out my anger. Erza was the only one that seemed to make me stop, and even that was with force. Now that 2 months has passed Lisanna has been allowed to come back and join the team.

"Team Natsu! You need to report to the master's office immediately!" The blue haired mage, Levy said making everyone shut up.

I felt myself making my feet move in the direction of the office as fast as my feet would take me. When I got there I noticed a frown on the Master's face. Something was clearly wrong. Whenever everyone got into the room Master started to explain what the situation was.

"We have gotten word from Lucy. The first contact that we have had with her for 2 months. Apparently she had been training up in the mountains and sent a message by bird mail. It was attached to the foot of a dove, and it says this…

_Dear Master and other friends, _

_ I am alright, but I think that I am going to join another Guild and get some missions and be able to supply for myself. I hope this doesn't offend anyone that I truly care about, and that doesn't include Natsu. (_Master skipped over that part)_ I hope that you can forgive me, but I will tell you this, I can't promise that I will be back. The reason for that is because I will be facing tougher enemies now that I have become stronger. Don't worry about me or anything I will be able to take care of myself, defiantly whenever I have been training in the mountains. _ Wish me luck!

Sincerely Lucy H."

The master read off, making everyone's eyes drop, but at the same time their eyes were filled with hope meaning that she didn't hold a giant grudge with them.

"Can we go on a mission guys?" Lisanna said with something that sounded like depression in her voice.

"Sure we can go look for one right now" Erza said noticing the emotion that the girl was showing.

I didn't say one word the whole time, and I didn't know what to think about the note. Gray was standing beside us, and he let a single tear roll down his face. It wasn't just affecting me, it was affecting everyone. At that moment I thought back to the first time that I met Lucy, the first time that I saw her smile, the first time that she cried, the first time that she did something different with me.

'Lucy…'

~Lucy's Point Of View~

Jezz these guys did actually put up a fight, but that was only because there were so many of them. But the fact that makes me laugh is that I was actually strong enough to take all of them, with very little help from Loki. There was 2 time that he had to save my butt, but other than that I did really, really good. I couldn't help but smile.

"Loki I wonder if the Guild got the letter that I wrote them this morning. I sent it on a dove, and they are said that they will be able to deliver any letter in a day." I said slightly panting from the battle that just took place.

I wonder how they will feel at the fact that I might be joining another guild, that is if I can find one that isn't stupid enough to attack fairy tail. I guess that I might be looking for a while. Even though it was getting dark there was no reason to stay in this town, meaning that the others in the town thought highly of the guild that I just tried to enter. Maybe tomorrow I will find some place to go, but for now I will go into the woods and camp out.

~The next morning~

"Open gate of the Lion: Leo" I said quietly still half asleep.

"What is it Miss. Lucy?" He asked looking at me with his eyes full of sincerity.

"Would you keep me company for a while?" I asked smiling lightly rubbing my eyes.

"Sure thing Miss. Lucy, I thought that you would never call." Loki said smiling at me.

I gave him a warm smile back and continued to walk. This was going to be a long, long, LONG journey.

~Natsu's point of view~

We just took a small mission to get our mind off of things. It was to collect some herbs and the reward was very small. We got the mission done rather quickly and came back to the guild and had nothing else to do. There was a festival that was coming up in only 2 more days, and I couldn't help but feel that Lucy should have been there to celebrate with us. I still couldn't get over the fact that Lucy would actually join another guild while she was gone. She was only going to be gone for 4 years and it has been a few months. What was I going to do in the mean time? It was not fun at all around the guild anymore; I guess that I shouldn't have blamed her. If she wasn't blamed by me, or kicked off the team she would still be here, wouldn't she?

"Lucy please be safe" I whispered to myself.


	4. Welcome Home Lucy

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY TAKE IT UP WITH YOUR LAWYERS BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!**

**Hey guys I am sorry that it took me a while to update, so if I can I will put on a double chapter for you. I finally made my goal of 800 views for one story and I have nobody to thank but you guys. I love you all! Thank you for making me so happy. ENJOY!**

~4 years later Lucy's point of view~

My hair was longer, at least to my waist, my hair wasn't done up in its old self, it was all down and my eyes weren't their normal brown, they were a deeper shade of brown. My old outfit had gotten ripped, and lately wearing the same thing over and over was getting gross, so I had Virgo bring me a new outfit. It reminded me of a dark guild, but it suited the new me. It was black, and almost like a biker jacket, but it was a belly shirt. It was leather and had gems along the bottom. The bottoms that I wore were not baggy, but the opposite they were skin tight, exactly like spandex.

Over the 4 years that I was gone I realized many things, and most of it was that I would return to the fairy tail guild and I was going to kick their asses. They weren't going to get away from blaming me for something that stupid and not knowing the reason, so easy. Every time I thought about it I got pissed off and tried to think about something different, but this time was different.

I couldn't think of anything, and even over the last 4 years I still make the same rookie mistakes. I had gotten jumped by a magic user and managed to get myself badly injured. I was stabbed in the side, it wasn't a fatal wound, but it was enough to make me lose a lot of blood. It happened when I was on my way back to fairy tail. I managed to slip away, but I know that they would be following me. How could I face my old guild whenever I'm like this? I still get tricked by rookie mistakes, maybe I should go away for a while longer, but I don't have the strength to. I will face my guild and fight them and prove myself, but for now I need medical help.

"When do you think that Lucy is going to show up? She sent a message to the master that she was coming back today." I heard a voice saying behind the door that I had just managed to make it too.

That's when I pushed the door open and I couldn't hold myself up anymore. I fell to the floor with a loud crash and everything faded to black.

~Normal Point of View~

The room went silent, and most of the guild members stood up to see what was happening. That's when they started to panic. From the looks of the stranger's clothes she was from a dark guild, but wait that isn't right, why would she be lying on the floor? That's when the master came out and shed a single tear and ran over to the collapsed body.

"Master who is that?" Most of the guild asked in unison.

"You guys are hopeless meaning that you can't even recognize a comrade when you see one." Was all the old man replied before making his way to the infirmary with the girl strung over his shoulder.

Only then was it made know by a certain blue haired mage that it was a former guild member.

"That's Lucy!" She yelled out making the rest of the guild that was there roar out in confusion.

"What does that mean? Will she be alright? What's going on?" People started asking questions from all directions.

"ENOUGH!" The master yelled and everyone instantly shut up.

"Listen up, no one is to tell team Natsu when they return soon about Lucy's return! Got it!" The master demanded.

The whole guild just nodded in agreement. They didn't want to upset their master, the man that cared so much for them. They watched as their master continued to walk to the infirmary.

Whenever he got into the infirmary he laid the motionless girl down on the bed and inspected her wounds. They weren't fatal, but they would cause a lot of pain, and they were going to be a burden. The master knew that she wasn't going to like waiting any longer, because he knew how much that she wanted to beat a certain salmon colored hair mage to a pulp. That's when the girl's eyes fluttered open.

"Master can I please have my stamp back. I want to be part of fairy tail again." She said with a small smile that he knew hurt her.

"Of course, I presume that you would want to change the location of it?" He asked with a slight smile spread on his face.

"I want it on my stomach this time. I want to proudly show the world that I am part of the fairy tail guild" She replied and then lost consciousness.

Even though her appearance was weak looking right now it didn't mean that she hadn't improved. She was now one of the strongest in the guild, and the master even thought about making her into an S-class member.

~Natsu's point of view~

Our team walked back into the room and saw something that was completely different. It was a guild that was hyped up. There was something happening and all of Team Natsu wanted to know.

"What's going on?" I asked at the top of my lungs.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me.

"Oh it is nothing" They said remembering the master's demands.

"What's up with everyone? Just remember we have Erza on our team, and she will make one of you talk." Gray added.

"We already told you that it was nothing" They said determined not to disobey the master's orders.

"This isn't fair!" I declared stopping over to the bar.

That's when I smelt something that was completely off. It was the smell of blood.

"Who was bleeding? It smells horribly of blood in here" I asked.

"Oh that was me." Levy said pointing to a bandage, that everyone was relieved that she had.

"What did you do?" I asked her again.

"I cut myself on a mission by mistake" She said with a smirk.

I thought that was a reasonable answer so I didn't think anything of it. Mirajane was washing the dishes, so I watched her like I normally did whenever I had nothing better to do. It seemed as though everything was back to normal, except for the small fact that Lucy wasn't there to make everything better. Things still haven't been the same, even after 4 years, we have had some people come, and some people go yeah that's true, but it will never match up to Lucy. She should be back soon, meaning that her 4 years have been up. Gosh I miss her.

~Lucy's point of view~

I finally got my Fairy Tail stamp back. I am so happy, now if only I could find the strength to get up off this bed. I needed to fight Natsu, and there is no missing his big mouth is down there. I look completely different, so I guess that he will fight me full strength if I fight him. That's great, I wouldn't have it any other way. I can beat him without the help from my spirits, and with my handicap.

I Lucy from the guild of Fairy Tail will make you bow on your knees before me! I have learned new magic, I am not only a celestial wizard now I am also a light mage as well.

I swung the doors open wildly making them crash to the sides of the wall. So loud that the master could hear it. (He already knew this was going to happen eventually because he knows Lucy too well, and that she wasn't going to stay in bed. During this time all he can do is let out a sigh) I ran at the fire mage with full force sending him flying off the chair. Everyone in the room just stared with their mouths hanging wide open, and a couple of them having their hands one their foreheads shaking their heads. The rest of team Natsu was about to step in when Levy stopped them all.

"This is a fight between ex-teammates" She said with a wink.

Team Natsu minus Natsu couldn't believe what they were hearing. The girl that was beating the crap out of Natsu was Lucy. She was angry with him, but they never knew that she was that angry. The fire mage, got back to his feet, before getting up surrounded in flames from anger.

"Who exactly do you think that you are!" He demanded.

"Someone that is going to take revenge!" I yelled attacking him again while he was off guard.

"Who are you!"Natsu managed to yell out.

"Can't even remember and ex-teammate, pathetic." I said.

His eyes got huge, and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that the girl that he couldn't forget was standing in front of him trying to beat him to a living pulp. It was unheard of.

"Then why are you attacking me?" He asks still completely stunned.

"Well you see…YOU PISSED ME OFF!" I yelled at him hitting him to the ground again.

That's when he seen my fairy tail stamp, and he knew right then and there I was back for good. I wasn't going to leave them again. I continued to fight him, before someone pulled me off of him, because they started to feel sorry for him. He had blood running from almost every direction of his face, yet he still had the dumbstruck look on his face.

I winced at a pain that was in my side.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice asks.

"I'll be fine Erza, Gray, happy" Purposely leaving Lisanna out of what I said.

I didn't know why, but I felt a grudge towards her as well. I sighed and help my side trying to stop the bleeding once again.

"Ok, Ok that is enough, we will have time for reunions later, but Lucy please go back to your apartment and get some rest. Team Nastu have been paying rent of it for 4 years and now that your back you can use it.

"Thank you guys" I said owing to show my appreciation to Erza and Gray.

"Oh by the way Lucy I am promoting you to S-Class missions. You can take any mission you like, and go up on the second floor. You are allowed to take lower ranked people with you, but you will be the leader." The master said.

I bowed again to him and made my way to the door looking over my shoulder to see Natsu lying in a heap on the floor with blood surrounding him. I couldn't help but smirk, serves him right.


	5. Is it love?

**IF YOU DO NOT LIKE MY STORY TAKE IT UP WITH YOUR LAWYER BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!**

~Natsu's point of view~

My face was now partially swollen, and all the blood that was on it was wiped off. Lucy sure did a number on me, and the thing was that she didn't care. It hurt to know that she was angry with him, but at the same time it was great to have her back. I was finally able to figure out that I love her. But how was I supposed to tell her that she can't be on team Natsu because Lisanna had taken her spot. Who exactly was I supposed to kick out? Lucy should be the one to stay out meaning that she just turned into an S-Class mage, but at the same time Erza was an S-Class mage and she was part of the team.

"Natsu are you alright?" Erza asked snapping him out of his train of thought.

"Yeah I am alright, I was just thinking about what I did to Lucy and wonder who should be the one to leave Team Natsu, meaning that there would be to many if she joined again." I said rubbing my chin lightly to add effect.

"You don't have to worry about that Natsu, because Lucy said that she wants to join a different team, meaning that you already kicked her off once. She thinks that you would do the exact same thing to her again. If I were you I would stay away from her for a little while" Erza warned me, but I was too busy zoning out to hear the last part.

How could she think that I was going to kick her off the team again? I didn't want her off the first time, but if I would have just paid attention then he wouldn't have had to worry about this, but at the same time he wouldn't have been able to know how much he loves Lucy. Then there was the fact that Lucy wanted to join another team. It was ridiculous I wouldn't have it. There had to be some way to get her back on the team, I guess that if she takes a solo mission then I will track her.

I decided that I needed to talk to her, so I was going to head to her apartment. I started to walk through the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Block head, what are you doing?" I demanded.

"Stupid pyro, where do you think you are going? Lucy is injured right now and didn't you see the way that she attacked you? She is totally pissed off right now. I know you are stupid, but if you are stupid enough to go to her house now you deserve to get a good beating" Gray said to me.

I didn't want to admit it, but this time he was right, but all at the same time I couldn't just let Lucy think that I would kick her off the team. Getting beaten to a pulp was a chance that I needed to take. I broke away from the hold that Gray had on my shoulder and ran all the way from the Guild to Lucy's apartment. I smiled when I saw that the window was open like normal. I crawled up and jumped through the window.

"You Moron you do know that there is a door right?" Lucy's voice yelled.

My eyes were opened wide in shock, how could she have known that I was in the house already. I haven't even made a sound yet. I guess that she has gotten stronger after all.

"Lucy I need to talk to you!" I yelled back at her.

"About what, but I will tell you this; if it is about a team I am not joining again. I did last time, and look where I am right now. I trusted you and you go and kick me off because of something that you didn't know all the fact too. Besides right now there is too many on your team." She explained.

"That's what I want to talk about. We are planning on kicking Lisanna out of the team." I said with a seriousness in my voice.

"Don't you dare!" She yelled making me jump in surprise.

"What do you mean?" I asked, well more demanded.

"Do you want to do to her like you did to me? It would really piss me off if you have the nerve to try that again. Unless she quits and says it to me, then I will not be part of your team. You better not kick her off, because then I would be out for your blood." Lucy said with a glare that could kill, and you could almost see the black aura around her.

I took a step back in surprise. I then lowered my head in disappointment, but at the same time I nodded in agreement. She was right I didn't want to do the same thing over again, because it hurt last time I did it. I didn't want anything like this to happen again, but at the same time I didn't want Lucy to go on Solo missions.

"I…feel…dizzy" I heard the 3 words exit the girl that was standing in front of me's mouth.

I watched as she fell. Everything seemed to go in slow motion while I was watching her fall. I quickly got my footing back and I caught her before she hit the floor. She was wincing lightly and held her hand to her side. It was bleeding again, and I could tell that it was affecting her really bad. I picked her up bridal style and laid her on her bed over top of her cover, and looked over her wound. Her belly shirt was now starting to turn red with the blood that she was losing.

"Don't worry about me, just go back with your team" She said with pleading eyes.

"I am not just going to leave you like this, because I-I lo- love y-you" I stuttered out but turned my head from embarrassment.

"You what?" she asked, her eyes wide looking up to me with her deep brown eyes.

"Iloveyou" I said all jumbled together.

"Natsu, I don't know what to think." She said to me.

I thought I could feel my heart break. My face was still red, and I turned around to walk to the supply cupboard. I didn't want her to see the hurt in my face, so I put on the best smile that I could make. I turned around, but I saw that she was staring at me with pity in her eyes.

~Lucy's point of view~

'Did I actually hurt him that badly? He tried to put on the best face that he could, but yet I could see the hurt in his eyes. I felt like I just stabbed him through the heart. What was I going to say though? I mean I can't lie to him, because I don't know how I feel, besides I'm still pissed at him. How dare he try to get me back on his team, and kick Lisanna off? I don't like her very much, but he would be doing the exact same thing over again and I didn't want to stand for it.' I thought to myself, but my head was still dizzy and thinking didn't make things any better.

"Lucy I think I should take you to Fairy Tail. They have better supplies there, and they have constant surveillance." He said his voice almost cracking.

Even though my body was protesting me, I stood up and went over to him a hugged him. I couldn't stand to see him like that anymore.

"This doesn't mean that I have forgiven you, this only means that I might like you" I said blushing at the last bit that I had said.

"Do you really mean it?" He asks me with his eyes going wide like a child on Christmas.

"Maybe, you will have to figure that one out on your own." I said before staggering lightly.

I staggered only a little bit more before I felt a hand on my shoulder steadying me. When had I become so weak, that I needed someone else's help? I feel as though all my training was for nothing, but it did feel good to knock some since back into Natsu whenever I first came back. I haven't told anyone about my new light magic, and I wasn't planning on using it unless it was a dire emergency. The light magic is known as one of the oldest magic that hasn't been used for centuries, but at the same time it is very powerful. It can only be taught to you by a master of it, and the fact of the matter is that it is very rare to find a master. There are trainees and others all saying that they were masters, but they weren't.

"Natsu, I will be fine here just as soon as I get my bandages changed." I said with a smile pushing away from him.

"Are you positive?" He asked once again.

"Do you doubt me, because if you are I will have to hurt you?" I said chuckling to myself as I watched him nod quickly.

"Well good I don't like people that doubt me. I just need the bandages that are in your hand." I said while I started to unwrap the ones that were already on.

He handed them to me and I quickly wrapped up my wound and smiled, but then at the same time I started to head towards my bed. I sat down on the edge of it.

"Are you upset that I got changed to S-Class?" I asked Natsu that was watching my every move.

"A little bit, because I actually never thought that you would get there." He said not trying to sound rude.

I guess I will forgive him this time, meaning that he is a bumbling idiot.

**Hey guys I am so happy. This story got over 1,000 views! You guys made me soooo happy! I love all of your reviews, and I absolutely love all you guys! I never had that many views on my stories before! I can't wait until I see who reviews and reads my story this time around. THANK YOU!**


	6. Finding Excitement

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY TAKE IT UP WITH YOUR LAWYER BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!**

Dear readers, I am sorry to inform you that I have been saying the wrong thing for Loki. He says Princess, and not Miss. Lucy. I am sorry for the inconvenience. Thank you the Anon that told me about it. Now that, that is out of the way I want to thank you guys once again. I have officially hit 1,500 views and I am so happy. I love you guys so much. Thank you to all that are reviewing, because I greatly appreciate some of the ideas, and I love that you guys' like it. I love you all 3

~Lucy's point of view~

I woke up the next morning, to find Natsu sleeping in my bed like normal. I guess I could say that I actually missed seeing him in my bed in the morning. I kicked him onto the floor like how I normally do.

"LUCY WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled as he jumped up to his feet.

"Do you want to go on a mission with me? Just like old times. Just me, you, and happy?" I asked him with a smile, but at the same time with a hint of seriousness in there.

"I would love to, but I already promised Lisanna that we all would go on a mission together today. I'm sorry. Maybe you could join us?" He asked full of sincerity.

My eyes were wide due to the fact that he actually apologize, but I shook my head no to going on a mission with all of them.

"I will go on a solo mission then, because I need to get some rent money." I said with a little disappointment in my voice, but I didn't want to show him my weakness.

"Be careful" We both said at the same time as both of our eyes got wide, and we started to laugh.

We made our way down to the guild, and entered the doors to find all of team Natsu waiting for him. I walked over to the mission board, and looked at the different jobs. I spotted one that was for attacking a group of bandits. It was worth 90,000. I couldn't complain, that was enough to pay my rent, and still have some left over. With my spirits, and with my new magic this should be a breeze. I went over to Marijane and told her that I wanted the bandit mission.

"Are you sure Lucy? The last people that went on this mission, is still in the infirmary.

"It's alright, besides I need the money, and it would be perfect for sharpening my skills. Wish me luck" I said before running out the door without another word.

~normal point of view~

Everyone, except for Lucy seemed to notice the worry on Marijane's face. She was truly worried. The last team that went on the mission, or well attempted to do the mission was from blue Pegasus, and they are still in the infirmary with brain damage. It was said that the reason of the brain damage was a high pitched screech that seemed to send certain waves to tell the brain to destroy itself. Marijane explained that to team Natsu, and before she could finish Natsu was racing out the door after Lucy. The others weren't that far behind, only there was one missing. Lisanna decided to stay back, with a hint of envy on her face. She was jealous of Lucy, and the way that she got the attention of the boy that she liked.

"Lisanna don't worry, Lucy is just an old friend, and you know Natsu is clueless, and doesn't have a clue what it means to love." Marijane said to her sister.

"That's the problem." Were the only words that came out of Lisanna's mouth.

~Natsu's point of view~

I guess it turns out that we are going on a mission, just like old times.

"LUCY WAIT UP! WE ARE GOING WITH YOU!" I shouted getting more than just her attention.

She turned around blushing, but at the same time her eyes were filled with hatred. I didn't get what she was so mad about, but I continued to walk until she ran straight at me.

"YOU IDIOT I WANT TO GO ALONE! I KNOW THE RISK! LET ME PROVE THAT I AM NOT WEAK ANYMORE!" She screamed when her foot made contact with me.

As quickly as she attacked she chanted something and there was a bright light, that could have blinded anyone. When it finally faded she was gone.

"I guess that is some of the Light magic that she was talking about. It is really effective, I just wonder what else she can do. She was really upset wasn't she" Gray said.

I couldn't help but stare in the direction of the train. She had gone all by herself, because she wanted to prove that she is stronger. I will only wait a few days, and if she doesn't come back I will go after her.

~Lucy's point of view~

"That was a close one. I didn't want to have them here to break things. I would have to pay for them, and I didn't feel like losing the money that I wanted and needed to earn. I have a feeling that Marihane sent them, because she thought I didn't know about the screech attack. I know more than they think about this mission, because I have faced these guys before, even though I didn't like to admit it. They were the ones that did this to my side." I said to Loki that I summoned after I managed to get on the train.

My side now had a scar on it. I was surprised when nobody seemed to notice that my wound was healed already. I smirked to myself because they didn't notice.

"Princess, where are we going now? I know that we have to fight these guys, but where are they at exactly?" Loki asked.

"Well last time I heard they are about 50 or so miles south of Fairy Tail in a guild called Grass-hops" I said facing towards Loki and smiling.

"Princess, is it a safe bet to say that you are enjoying this?" Loki asked once again his eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah I am enjoying this, because this way I can prove myself. We both know how hard I had trained up in the mountains, and everywhere else that I went. I wasn't about to let Natsu come and ruin my chance to show them all that I can do things by myself." I said smiling, just as the train had stopped.

My eyes widened at the fact that I didn't notice that we were there already. I had talked the whole way through the ride with Loki and I didn't even know it. I guess that you could say that me and him turned out to be really, really tight partners. He is like a second brother and I hope that he looks at me like a sister now.

I got off the train making Loki go back to the Spirit world, and continued through the streets of the town that we stopped at. I asked around here and there to see if I could find any clues on the ware-abouts' of the guild were. I had only gotten a few clues before the sun was starting to set, and I decided that I would call it done for the night. I hated to admit it, but I was lost in the little town. I needed to find someone with better directions. On my way to the hotel that I was going to be staying at for the night, 3 different bandits jumped out.

"Well if it isn't the little blonde that managed to get away last time. I'm impressed that you survived, but then again there was a guild right there. I see that you are part of that guild now. Are you here for the bounty, little girl?" The one bandit said with a smug attitude that I could have just knocked clear off his face.

I glared at him and got into my fighting stance. There was no way that I was going to let the same people show me up more than once, because once was too much. I smiled as I started to mumble some words and the same blinding light that I had used on Natsu appeared. I quickly managed to knock each and every one of the bandits out with precision, and tie them up at the same time. There was some of the bounty that I needed, but at the same time I need one of them to tell me where their hide out is to find their leader, or maybe not. As soon as I thought about finding the leader a rough voice from behind me showed up and chuckled.

"Well looks like the little blondey, that my men hve been talking about is feisty. We all like feisty babes." The man said in a rough voice, that almost sounded desiring.

What exactly was this man getting at? It looks like I was about to find out.


	7. Is being strong worth it?

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORY TAKE IT UP WITH YOUR LAWYER BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT**

**I would love to dedicate this chapter to ilovenatsu1000 because they inspired me to continue, but I must apologize, because I didn't get to update it as fast as I wish I would have. We have had piles of homework that I needed to get done. I will try harder I promise. **

~Normal point of view~

"Damn it Natsu, knock it off! You are starting to piss me off." Gray growled while he watched a worried Natsu pace around the guild.

"Shut up Ice cube! I'm allowed to do whatever I please, and I'm not in the mood right now, because I am worrying about Lucy" Natsu yelled back at him his temper getting the best of him again.

"He lllllikes her" Happy said with his normal tongue roll.

His face got all red, and he turned away in a huff. He didn't deny the fact that he like Lucy, he just didn't want to admit it to anyone's face, well other than he did on the last mission. He couldn't help but growl at the fact that Lucy practically pushed his help away for the mission that she went on. Why exactly would she do that, she had to have an explanation right? Natsu then proceeded to pace around the guild, at least until Gray attacked him.

~Lucy's point of view~

I couldn't help but smirk at the fact that I didn't even have to try and hunt down the so called "Leader." He came right to me, and he already knew about me. I just have to watch out for the screech attack that he does. I don't want brain damage like the other, I want to be me the way I want to be.

"So I'm guessing that you are here to collect the bounty on our heads?" The leader said with a chuckle.

"Not really, I'm here for revenge and the bounty will be an added bonus." I lied chuckling at him back.

I could see a vein in his forehead popping out with the comment that I gave him and chuckling at him. The vein on his head popping out only made me laugh even more, and even harder. There was nothing more funny than a man that was threatening to kill you getting angry right? Normally the answer to that question is a no, but this was an exception. He was so angry that he lunged without thinking up a plan or anything, leaving him wide open to attacks. I took the chance and got behind him quickly knocking him out just like the rest of them.

"Well I didn't even have to worry about his screech attack" I said.

As soon as the words left my mouth I was left lying on the ground gripping my head from a ringing that was inside of it.

"What were you saying now little girl?" A rough voice announced from behind me.

I quickly turned around to find that the man was awake, and had his hands in a position that was clear that he was using magic. I quickly covered my ears and kicked him out of his position.

"When the stars are aligned…the light gathers around…the sun gathers light…so come forth and attack my enemy." I chanted as a small steam of blood came from my mouth.

The attack that the man had done, did a lot more damage than I had originally thought. There wasn't a chance that I was going to quit at a time like this. There was a large ball of light forming in my hand, and before long I threw it at all of the bandits that I had captured. They were surrounded by a light and and lifted in the air.

"W-What's going on?" I heard the only man that was conscious yet yelling.

"You are trapped in my magic. You are coming back with me because one I wanted revenge, and second I need the money to pay rent." I said sending more magic into the ball and knocking all of them out for a while this time.

I let them out of the bubble, and tied them all up this time making sure all of their hands were apart, and awkwardly placed, enough to make it hurt. Maybe I have gotten eviler? I shook that thought out of my head and began to drag all of them back to the destination that requested the mission. When I got there I was paid and I made my way out the door. After I was safely outside I gripped my head, and coughed causing more blood to come out.

"I am going back to guild. I will not give up over something as stupid as this." I said continuing to walk as if nothing had happened.

~Natsu's point of view~

"It has already been 5 hours and it was only a 2 hour job!" I yelled making everyone jump with surprise.

"Natsu she might be taking an hour to herself then traveling time, or her train was delayed." Marijane said drying the dishes.

"I am going out to look for he…" I said before I say the doors open and Luce walk through the door.

"We told you Natsu she is fin.." Gray said before he saw the blood that was coming out of her mouth, and onto her shirt.

"Lucy are you alright?" I heard Erza saying.

"Yeah, it was nothing. The just got one good shot in no need to worry" She said with a smile, whipping the blood from her mouth.

"You should go to the infirmary to get a checkup. You are looking kind of pale." Levi said walking up to her friend.

"Don't worry, I am alright. I got paid, and now I can pay my rent for once on time." I said trying to reassure them.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and turned around to see Natsu. He was clearly worried, and I would say partially upset with me at the moment.

"You need to go to the infirmary. You have way too much blood on your shirt to be just a small hit" Natsu said, well more like demanded.

"And when did you become the boss of me? I will decide if I want to go to the infirmary or not" I whipped around and glared at him.

"Lucy don't fight with me please. We are just worried about you, but all you do is come back and start becoming a royal bitch" were the words that came from Natsu's mouth that he regretted as soon as the words left his mouth.

"EXCUSE ME! Please tell me you didn't just call me a bitch!" I screamed at him before turning around and leaving, but not before I pushed him to the ground.

"You better watch yourself Natsu. I gave you a second chance and you turn around and demand things from me and then call me a bitch. Goodbye Natsu!" I said before walking out the door once and for all.

~Natsu's point of view~

I watched as Lucy made her way out the door. The others were staring at her in awe, amazed that she would do that. I felt a pair of hands on each one of my shoulders. I turned to see Gray and Erza helping me up off the ground after Lucy pushed me down.

"You really screwed up this time Natsu. Don't think about going near her for a while, unless you absolutely have a death wish. You really pissed her off, and if I was in her shoes you would be dead right now Natsu." Erza said with a gigantic smile that showed that she was thoroughly enjoying this.

"Natsu got rejected!" Gray said behind me.

I just stared at the door hoping that she was just playing. I was only worried about her. I didn't want her hurt, but I guess that calling her a royal bitch wasn't a smart move on my part. I rubbed my butt lightly, that actually kind of hurt. Who would have thought that Lucy had changed so much in the time that she was gone. I guess I am going to have to get to know Luce all over again.

"WOW! SOMEONE IS PISSED!" Lisanna said walking through the front doors.

"Lucy was out there kicking stuff and had some sort of light in her hands throwing them at trees making them snap like toothpicks." Lisanna said with a small laugh.

I could have sworn that everyone in the room at the moment shuddered with either surprise or fear or possibly both.

"There was something wrong with her though. Her eyes were all puffy like she was crying, and then she stopped for a moment and held her head coughing. I thought I saw blood, but if could have been my imagination." Lisanna said to everyone with a sweet and innocent voice.

"What!" Everyone seemed to yell at the same time.

Gray was the first to make a break for the door. I followed closely behind, and Wendy followed us closely behind.

"That's not good, either she is sick, or she was hit really bad during her last mission, and that was why she was covered in blood. You do know that we are probably going to die though after this is all said and done?" Gray said looking frantically everywhere.

We all nodded at the same time and continued looking. We were to her apartment first and found that nobody was there. We continued to look frantically all over the city, before a small figure that was swaying side to side came into view.

"LUCE!" I yelled and ran up to her before she collapsed to the ground.

"Let go of me, I need to prove that I am strong. I can't let something like this keep me do…" Was all she said before I placed a finger over her mouth.

"Don't talk." Were the only two words that I left escape my mouth?

Wendy started to heal her and gasped immediately. There was something seriously wrong.

"some of her organs are leaking, and a few are punctured. I am literally amazed that she managed to make it back from the mission alive then had enough strength to come back to the guild. Any normal person would be dead right now." Wendy said.

With that being said I picked her up bridal style and ran the whole way back to the guild and placed her down on the infirmary bed, getting almost the whole guilds attention.


	8. Lisanna!

**If you don't like my story take it up with your lawyer because I don't want to hear it. I didn't ask you to read and I will say this how many times it takes it to get through you people's heads!**

~Lucy's point of view~

"Natsu knock it off! Put me down, I can take care of myself. I only need some sleep and everything will be healed. Flame-brain are you even listening to me?" I yelled at him trying to make him put me down.

"I will not put you down, not whenever you collapsed only a few minutes ago, besides I really doubt that you will heal so easily." He yelled back at me.

"You idiot, my organs were practically ripped to shreds earlier from my brain telling my body to attack them, and now they are just lightly leaking. My wounds were fatal wounds, but now they are minor. I use my magic to heal myself. The wound I got on my side is gone, and the only thing that is left of it is my scar. LET ME GO!" I growled, and this time he listened.

He stared at me wide-eyed. I turned to face the rest of the guild that were looking at me and mumbling.

"I am fine, I just got close to running out of magic. I need to get some rest and I will be just fine. Natsu, you and the others over react too much. I hate to say it like this but leave me alone for now. I know what I am doing. I'm not the weakling that everyone can do whatever they please with anymore." I said walking back out the front doors leaving a confused guild behind.

'What do they take me for? I will have to apologize to them later about me collapsing and everything, but I can take care of myself. Why am I so weak lately? Everything is so confusing at the moment.' I thought to myself until I reach my apartment.

I climbed the steps to my room and literally fell on my bed. I missed it so much since the last time that I was here. I couldn't help but smile noticing that Natsu's imprint was still here from this morning. I closed my eyes and drifted asleep, having a feeling that someone was going to be there when I awoke.

~Natsu's point of view~

"Wow, we really pissed her off this time." Gray said, and for once I totally agree with him.

For all I knew she could have died any second, but I guess that she knows what she is doing. I still don't know if I should trust her decision this time or not, but I know that I won't leave her out of my site until then. I ran out the door to run and catch up to her, only to find that she was already at her apartment. I climbed up and looked through the window and saw her laying on her bed fast asleep. I climbed in through the window and felt if she was breathing. I smiled when I made sure that she was just asleep.

"Better safe than sorry, right?" I whispered aloud.

I didn't know how she was going to react to me lying next to her when she woke up, but that was risk that I was going to find out. I lay down beside her and somehow I couldn't fall asleep. I continued to stare at her figure lying on the bed with her eyes closed, he chest slowly lifting and falling. Dare I say it? She looks really cute, almost enough to make me kiss her. Wait what am I thinking she is just a friend right, I know I said I loved her, but she said she just didn't know.

I quickly shifted and hit myself on the head trying to get the thoughts out of my mind. I say her stir lightly and felt something grab my arm. I didn't have a choice of what happened next, I was pulled over close to her and smashed against her. My face was luckily in the opposite way or I would have suffocated. From the way that she is gripping me, she did get really strong. So strong that if I didn't know better I would have thought my ribs broke.

"Maybe I underestimated you Lucy. I'm sorry for that. From now on I will treat you exactly how I treat everyone else in the guild. They are all strong, and you are now one of them. I guess that you being an S-class came as a really big surprise to me, because I didn't believe it." I whispered to her lightly making sure that I didn't wake her.

"N..Nat…Natsu" I heard her whisper back, even though she was still asleep.

I couldn't help but blush at the fact that she was holding me and saying my name at the same time. I managed to fall asleep after that, maybe it was because I found her strong, or maybe it was that I loved the way that I fit into her arms and the way she fit into mine. If I had to guess it was the second one.

~Lucy's point of view~

My eyes opened lightly as the sun shined through the window.

'That was a weird dream. I thought that Natsu said that he would treat me like the others and recognize me as one of the S-class mages now.' I thought to myself before focusing.

I felt something warm in my arms, and I looked over to see Natsu asleep in my arms, while I was the one that was holding on to him. I quickly released him causing him to fall on the floor, but not before I fell on the floor with him. He had grabbed my arm and made me fall with him, the only problem was that I was on the bottom.

"LUCY WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!" He yelled straight in my face, but I total ignored him.

"G-get off o-of me" I struggled to get out, because of him being so close.

It took him a minute to see where he was, and how red my face had gotten. He quickly got up and I did too, and I kicked him.

"OW!" He yelled again

"You idiot I didn't want you to come in here. What if I was getting a shower or something?" I yelled trying my hardest not to stutter.

"But I was worried!" He came back with a smart response.

"Well I am fine you can leave now. Everything is healed, because my magic healed me." I said pointing to the door.

He left without a word, and I closed the door. I went to go get into the shower. I needed to go to the guild later and get a new mission, and this one I might let someone go with me.

~Heading to the guild.

I did what I always used to do and walked on the edge of the water, on the wall. I smiled and summoned plue. I held him in my arms and made my way to the front doors of the guild. Right before I opened the door I heard something that really made me angry.

"Lucy needs to stay away from Natsu, if she knows what's good for her." A voice said.

"Lisanna?" I said to myself.

I kicked the doors open and watched the whole guild turn to me. I glared at Lisanna and she glared back.

"What's your problem!" She tells me.

"You're my problem! Don't act all innocent when I heard you! You will regret it Lisanna mark my words. You're the one that got me kicked out of team Natsu to begin with and you're the one that has the nerve to stay things about me. Low life" I said straight to her face.

"What do you think you are doing Lucy?" I heard Gray's voice asking.

"Nothing!" I turned around and went up the steps grabbing a S-class mission.

I took it straight to Master's office and demanded that I get this one. I then went back and kicked the guild doors open and left. I didn't even read the request that I asked for, and continued to go down to the train station. I heard voices calling my name and a rapid foot beat following behind me.

"Lucy slow down! What was that all about back there?" The voice called.

"It was nothing. Leave me alone I need to go on a long mission, and who knows maybe I just won't come back and make that little idiot happy." I said growling to myself.

"Wait who are you talking about. Lisanna, is that who it is?" The voice said.

"No, I was talking about the boogie man!" I said sarcastically.

I still didn't know who the voice was, and at the moment I didn't care. I looked down at the S-class mission and saw that it was for.

Please Help!  
We are in desperate need of help because a group of bandits  
has recently captured our loving daughter. The bandit leader  
is known as a dragon slayer.  
Reward: 100,000,000J

Oh great that is just what I need at the moment. I had to go and fight a dragon slayer, I guess that maybe it will be better with my new magic or maybe it will be hopeless and I will die, either way it doesn't matter. That's when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Gray.

"Lucy you are taking me on the mission like it or not!" He demanded.

"I rather not. I am pissed right now and I don't want to take it out on someone that is from the same guild unless it is Lisanna." I said.

"I'm going and that is it. I don't care if you don't want me to come, because I am going.

With that the conversation was over and Gray came with me.


	9. And so it begins

**If you don't like my story then take it up with your lawyer, because I didn't ask you to read this story. **

**Thank you to the Anon that put a review on the story. I didn't get offended, I was quite pleased. Yet at the same time I still do not understand the difference between the whenever and when. I will try my hardest not to do it though. Thank you for constructive criticism. I greatly appreciate it, but I did get confused down at the bottom part. **

~Natsu's point of view~

"Where is ice brain at?" I asked.

I haven't seen him all day, and it was starting to piss me off. I frantically searched around the guild for him.

"Natsu he left with Lucy on a mission. Lucy was in a huff and randomly grabbed a mission off the board. She didn't even look at it." Mirajane explained from behind the bar counter.

"Why was she angry?" I asked noticing the fact that she was in a huff.

"She heard Lisanna talking about her, and she did that to the door," Mirajane said pointing at the door.

It was completely off of its hinges, and the door was bent in where her foot hit the door. (I didn't know if the door was metal or wooden.) I gaped at the door for a while before I turned back to Mirajane, I wanted to know why Lisanna was talking about her.

"What and why was Lisanna talking about her anyway?" I looked around the room looking for Lisanna.

Before Mirajane spoke up I had located where Lisanna was, so I quickly made my way over to her.

"What where you saying about Lucy!" I demanded.

My voice portrayed that I was angry, but my eyes showed different. They were confused, and maybe even a little scared of the answer.

"Because she doesn't belong here anymore, and she doesn't need to play with your emotions. Then she called me a lowlife, so that didn't help matters. I heard that she grabbed the most dangerous job on the S-Class board. I think it was one with the Water dragon slayer." Lisanna said with a smug attitude.

"What do you mean that she doesn't belong here. She is family, and the only reason that she left was because I told her too. She was angry, and called you a lowlife, only because you were talking about her. Your as much to blame here as she is. I don't get how you can have a smug attitude when one of your friends just took a dangerous mission. For another thing, you don't have the right to say who can play with my emotions and who can't." I told her in a calm voice, which surprised even me.

Lisanna's eyes started to get cloudy with tears, which only managed to make me feel bad. I turned around and walked the other way despite my brain telling me to comfort her. I walked back to Mirajane and asked her where the mission that Lucy went for the mission.

"It was in a little town to the North of here. I think it was called Evergreen. (Don't blame me couldn't think of a name)

Before anyone could object I ran from the guild, and went for the train.

'Don't worry Lucy I will come and make sure that you are safe. I will also apologize for the way that Lisanna acted.' I thought to myself.

~Lucy's point of view~

"Remind me why exactly why you wanted to come?" I asked rubbing the palms of my hands to my temples.

"There is two reasons, one I wanted to have some fun. Two I wanted to make sure you came back so we can sort this out" Gray smirked.

"Really that is the only two reasons? I hope that the train will leave soon, before anyone else from Fairy Tail decides to come with us." I said, before I bite my tongue.

I heard an unmistakable voice coming straight at us. I wanted to go up front and tell the conductor to start the train now, but it was already too late.

"LUCY!" He yelled over top the crowd.

Gray must have noticed the little tick mark that was in the corner of my forehead and laughed lightly walking over to Natsu.

'I swear I am going to kill BOTH of them' I growled to myself.

"Lucy, I am sorry for the way that Lisanna acted, so please forgive her."

Unbelievable, he came all this way just to ask for forgiveness for something that I was willing to grab the most dangerous mission off the board for. Well, let me rephrase that, that I didn't mean to grab. I mentally cursed Natsu over and over again in my head.

"Will you forgive her?" He asked once more.

"NATSU!" I heard another familiar voice yelling.

"Erza was here as well. Oh happy times, happy times." At this moment I just wanted to put a gun to my head and pull the trigger.

"Lucy will you?" The voice asked again.

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

The whole train went quite, and stared at me like I was some bandit that was going to hi-jack the train.

"First of all No, I am not forgiving her. Second, I am on a mission with Gray, that he just so happened to barge in on. Third why don't you all just go back and leave me alone!" I yelled hatred dripping from each word.

Everyone looked at me in surprise, at least that was before Natsu came up and slapped my cheek. I gripped my cheek quickly.

"We are not leaving a friend, and I already made up my mind that I am going with you" Natsu said.

I swore in that instant my vision went completely red. I was so angry at Natsu for hitting me that I could have murdered him right on the spot.

'Deep breaths. One, two, one, two' I repeated to myself over and over in my head.

"Last call for Evergreen." The conductor said over the intercom.

I ran from where I was standing and got off the train. I was not about to stay on a train with them all. Right at that moment I realized that I was officially done with Team Natsu, and I was going to go solo from now on. The others ran to get the door before it close, but with no avail. I smirked at them as the train started to move. I think that I am going to walk after this is all this. I have never been more willing to walk in my entire life. Things, I think, just got better. Or at least for now.

**Yes I know that this is a shorter chapter than the others, but I was having trouble holding Lucy back from killing them (just an expression for those with no humor) I will try to update again really soon. Thanks**

**-Angel42497**


	10. HELP!

Dear Readers I know that I haven't updated in I don't know how long, but you have to hear me out on this. Tomorrow is June 23rd, and as some may know it is Black out day.

PLEASE JOIN: DO NOT LOG INTO YOUR FANFICTION ACCOUNT AT ALL TOMORROW!

As some have heard they are planning on taking down M rated stories, and some other stories as well.

If enough people don't log into fanfiction tomorrow then that will prove that we are serious. Pass this on to many of your fellow friends and people!

I am not one to have my stories deleted for no reason. If they take away the higher rated stories then over half of the stories on Fanfiction will be gone.

They are getting rid of loyal readers by doing this.

I didn't start this program, but there are many people joining. I for one am not going to log onto fanfiction tomorrow!.

If my story is still here by the 24th then I will update, and that is a promise. Please spread the word

~Angel42497


	11. Only the first day?

Dear Readers,

I know this sounds like an excuse, but I promise it isn't. I had the whole chapter done for the 25th and my computer went caput. I had to do a whole computer restore and lost EVERYTHING… I even had chapters for my other stories and I stayed up all night to do them :'( I am truly sorry. I will try to type faster now I am truly sorry again, Please forgive me.

~Angel42497

~Natsu's Point of View

"Natsu knock it off before you set the whole train on fire!" Erza scolded me harshly, but that didn't stop me from pacing around the train in a flaming manor.

"Flame-brain we all had this coming to us. We did barge in on her." Gray said trying to keep his own temper from flaring.

"Still I only wanted her to forgive Lisanna, and I also wanted to make sure that she was safe. She has to deal with a water dragon slayer you know." I defended myself.

"We know that, but at the same time we can't force Lucy to forgive Lisanna so easily. Lisanna had what she got coming, but at the same time Lucy went about it the wrong way. We have to face the fact that Lucy has changed a little bit. She is still caring, but she isn't the little weak girl anymore." Erza said with a sincere look in her eyes.

I stopped pacing to see Erza's face, and that's when the motion sickness got me.

"Lucy... I will forgive you… but I am….still going….to have to….beat you up for..this!" I said trying to keep my food down.

"I'm just impressed with how long he was able not to notice that we were moving." Gray said with a smirk.

Whenever I see Lucy she will hear about this!

~Lucy's Point of view

"Ok, I managed to get rid of them, the only problem is… HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GET THERE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, making everyone stop and stare.

I turned around and noticed that everyone was looking. I blushed madly, and started to walk away with my head down.

"Lucy Heartfilia, is that you?" A voice asked behind me.

I turned around to face the voice. When I turned around I saw a familiar face, it was Sting, from the guild Sabertooth. (He is a little OOC..mainly because I never got to the part where he came in at.)

"Sting, Sting Eucliffe? Is that you?" I asked almost jumping with joy.

"It has been a while hasn't it? I see that you went back to the fairies." He says almost with disgust.

"Sting I told you before I joined Sabertooth, that I would be going back to Fairy Tail." I said to him not losing my temper.

"You should have stayed at Sabertooth. We all miss you. Now that you have all the Zodiac Keys, you as so strong, not to mention your light magic." Sting said still with disgust.

"How did you know that I got the last Zodiac Key?" I asked with a glare.

"I just knew that you did, because you were determined to find it." He said to me.

"Ok back to the beginning now, why are you here?" I asked with a smile.

"To tell you the truth I don't know. I got bored, because almost all the missions on the board are gone, because everyone is working overtime. We would have went on an S-class mission, but someone in the Fairies took the one that we wanted." Sting said in almost a huff.

"Are you talking about the one with the Dragon slayer?" I asked with an almost unreadable face.

"Yeah how did you know about it?" He asked.

"Because that is the mission I am on… do you have a problem with the fairies taking it now, or would you like to join be and we can spilt it 50/50. 50,000,000 each." I said with a smile.

"SURE! I would love to go, but only me and you are going to go, ok?" He said to me with a smirk.

"Like old times?" I asked smiling back.

He nodded and I smiled. This was going to be fun.

"Come on, I have a carriage waiting, that's how I got here because I didn't feel like taking the train." He said grabbing my hand.

"Oh I forgot to mention, that Natsu, Gray, and Erza are going to be out hunting for me." I said with a evil smirk.

"Good then I can beat Natsu to a pulp! You know that I don't like him!" he said.

"Neither do I, he followed me, after I got into a fight with one of the girls in the guild. He told me he loved me, but I can't return those feelings, only because he pisses me off too much." I said growling in my head.

"Then why go back to that little stupid Guild? They piss you off, and then you get in fights with them." He said almost yelling it.

"Only because they took me in a long time ago. I can't just abandon the ones that took me in." I said in almost a mumble.

We walked the rest of the way to the carriage in silence. Once we were both situated in the carriage we started moving I smiled.

"What are you so happy about?" Sting asked looking out the carriage window.

"This is just like old times isn't it? You do know that I missed you, right?" I said blushing lightly.

"I missed you too Lucy, I just don't get why you went back to those damn fairies." He said, but this time instead of disgust it was more sorrow-filled.

"Sting I know that it hurt all the people that took me in at SaberTooth, but I promised that I would go back to Fairy Tail. I missed my old friends." I said trying to get him to cheer up.

"But I miss you the most Lucy. Lucy, I still love you!" He blurted out all at once, but then covered his mouth with his hand, blushing.

"Sting, we tried that once, and when we did it turned out badly. When we went on a mission you got badly hurt because you were into emotion and didn't pay attention to the battle. It was all my fault too. You almost died! What would I do if you would have died? I don't think that I would have been able to forgive myself!" I said looking straight at him.

"Lucy it wasn't nowhere near your fault!" He countered me.

"But….." I said before the carriage took off in a complete galloping.

I fell on the floor from the sudden force of the carriage taking off. Sting was sent flying back and his feet were above his head. I steadily tried to stand up, but the carriage was bouncing back and forth to violently. Sting managed to get on his feet and yell out the window to the driver, which was looking deathly scared.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Sting yelled.

"We are being followed by some sort of monster. It is giant and has razor teeth!" was the reply of the driver.

Sting looked behind us and saw what the man was talking about. He was about to jump out the window, before I grabbed his leg.

"Don't be reckless!" I screamed.

"Lucy, come with me then. Make sure that I don't do anything reckless." He pleaded.

With this I couldn't refuse, so I jumped out the window with him. We rolled a few times before we finally stopped. We could see the monster coming up on us fast. Sting was quickly to his feet extending his hand to help me up. I quickly took it and we both jumped out of the way before the monster got ahold of us. It looked as though it was a giant worm, with a mouth full of teeth. It was slightly yellow color with dark green dots all over its back. This worm had a horn coming out of its forehead, and it seemed like a claw on its tail. I had never seen a monster like this.

"When the stars are aligned…the light gathers around…the sun gathers light…so come forth and attack my enemy." I chanted sending a large bolt of light towards the creature.

It seemed as though it was a direct hit, but after the dust cleared it just barely stunned it. My eyes widened in shock.

"What the heck is this thing!" Sting yelled.

"I don't know, but that would have killed anything that was normal" I said with my eyes still widened.

"Gate of the Scorpion: Scorpio, I summon thee" I yelled using Scorpio's key.

"I need you to slow that thing down a bit" I said pointing.

"This can't be too long, I was on a date with Aquarius." He replied.

"Send her my apologizes" I said with a sweat-drop.

Scorpio sent a stream of sand underneath the monster making it difficult for it to walk. The ground was now soft and with the monster's size it kept sinking.

"Dragon's roar" Sting said as a giant tornado came out and attacked the monster.

This did damage to the monster, but not too much. Scorpio went back inside his key, and left me pretty much defenseless. The monster got back up and I ran to Sting.

"Maybe be if we attack tog-" I said before getting push out of the way and fell backwards.

"What was that for!" I yelled before I seen what had happened.

Blood….

There was blood dripping on the ground. I quickly got up, right before I saw sting starting to fall.

"NO! Sting you saved me, but at what cost…." I said catching him before he fell.

I felt my blood starting to boil with anger. The world that was around me became black and the memories faded.

~sting's point of view~

'Ok maybe that wasn't such a good idea. Lucy was all hopping mad. Something is happening, but what' I thought to myself.

My eyes were closed and I was hunched in a ball. There was pain but it wasn't as bad as I was putting on. Maybe it was because I wanted Lucy to take care of me. My thoughts were cut short when I heard Lucy Chanting something that I have only read about.

_Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..._  
_All the stars, far and wide..._  
_Show me thy appearance..._  
_With such shine._  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_I am the ruler of the stars..._  
_Aspect became complete..._  
_Open thy malevolent gate._  
_O 88 Stars of the heaven... _  
_Shine!_  
_**Urano Metria!**_

There was a strange light that enveloped the surrounding area. Before I knew what had happened it was gone. I opened my eyes enough to see Lucy falling to the ground, not unconscious, but clearly tired.

I slowly made it to my feet wincing along the way. I held out my hand to Lucy which she took, and we supported each other. By this time the carriage that was running away had, came back and was helping us into the back.

'I really wasn't expecting that. And this is just the start of this mission' I thought sighing to myself.

I looked over at Lucy who had drifted asleep. Gosh she look so adorable.

I'm so sorry. Please forgive me! I didn't mean to make you guys wait so long. I deserve a good knock up side the head.


	12. Upcomming Hardships

**Dear people that read my stories and have been disappointed with me for not uploading I have a really good reason this time! :O I Have ****NO**** classes during the school day with the computers anymore. Also my computer at home would not let me get on Fanfiction for a while and the last time I checked I don't think that you can upload a story/ chapter from your Ipod D: I wish that we could though. That would be awesome! :D Ok time for my Favorite saying! **

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORIES THEN TAKE IT UP WITH YOUR LAWYER BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!**

I woke up to find that we were still in the carriage, but the only thing that was different was that we weren't moving. The carriage was stopped completely. I up to see that sting wasn't in his seat. I started to panic slightly, was I all alone. Sting was hurt I have to go and try to find him, because I really didn't want him to be killed. I got out of the carriage feeling, for some strange reason, refreshed.

"Oh Lucy your up! I'm glad to see that you are alright" Sting said to me with a giant smile on his face.

"I should be saying the same thing! Are you alright? By the way, why are we stopped here?" I asked looking at the surroundings.

It looked as though it was just a little past dawn, and it was a wooded area. The morning sun was shining on the dew that had accumulated over the night making the scene I was looking at sparkle. There was grass, trees, flowers, and even a small pond in that small patch of wooded area.

"We stopped here because if you look right out over this hill here, there is the town. That is the town that the mission is in. We need to make a semi-plan just in case we get separated or something. Also what are you going to be about the Fairy Tale losers?" He asked while putting his arm over my shoulders, just like he used to when I was in Sabertooth.

"Well what do you think that we should do? The only way that I will go with Natsu and them is if they one stay out of my way and two if I am literally dying on the ground." I said with a giant smirk on my face.

"I think that we should go and take it by force and then the damage that we made it really wouldn't matter with all the money that we are going to make taking down this dragon slayer" Sting suggested raising his fist up high and he had a determined look on his face.

"You know that the old Lucy would be so against this, but I think your right. We should have a little fun bashing the crap out of these people!" I said with an evil glint in my eyes.

"WOO!" Sting cheered as I agreed with him.

~Natsu's point of view

"We still haven't run into Lucy yet. Do you think that she is alright, or if she even got here?" I asked feeling kind of nervous.

"Natsu, maybe this is why she is mad at you all the time. She is a big girl you know. She can take care of herself now. She isn't some little weak girl that doesn't know what she is getting into. You saw that she has new magic, and also the fact that she took down a mission by herself that put 3 of our people in the infirmary for who knows how long!" Erza says to me.

I look at her wide eyed for a moment knowing that she was probably right. I have been treating Lucy as a little girl lately. Maybe it's because I was the one that made her leave to begin with or maybe it was because I just love her that much. Either way I have to stop, to show her that I know she is strong and able to take care of herself. But at the same time she can't do everything herself.

"Hey flame-brain, are you thinking the same thing I am? Lucy may be stronger and not the same as she used to be, but at the same time she can't do it by herself." Gray said.

"Yeah, that's kind of creepy block head. Now let's go to the designated spot for the mission and wait for Lucy to get there. I know for a fact that they have to stop here first." I said.

"Wow Natsu that is really smart" Erza said with a look of astonishment on her face.

~Lucy's point of view.

We came up to the house that we were supposed to get our mission from.

"You do know that Natsu, Gray, and Erza are in here." I said with a blunt look on my face.

"How do you know that?" Sting asked giving me a weird look.

"Trust me I know." I said knocking on the door.

Sure enough as I predicted the door was opened by the person that was going to give us the mission, and standing behind her were the other 3.

"About time you got here." Erza said with a smirk.

"I had some catching up to do with an old friend." I said motioning to Sting.

"WHY DID YOU BRING HIM!?" I heard Natsu's voice from across the room.

"Because she likes me better, Idiot" Sting said.

All I could do was start laughing by the time everyone else got into it. Everyone stopped their arguments and turned to look at me with confusion plastered on their faces.

"What are you laughing about?" Erza asked with just as much confusion as everyone else.

"I'm laughing at the fact that you guys are funny. I am laughing because I feel like it. I am laughing because I'm loving this very moment. All of those are the reasons of why I am laughing. I want to have fun on something that is potentially life threatening." I replied whipping the tears away, that had formed at the corners of my eyes.

"Ok now that, that is over let's get down to business. I called you people here for a reason you know. We have a rogue Wizard running around and better yet he is what you call, a dragon slayer. Everyone before that has went to try and defeat him all were either put into a coma or they were killed on spot. He is hostile and has a small group of thugs with him. They have captured our loving daughter and the leader said the only way that we could get her back is if someone can defeat him. That is why we are willing to pay so much for this mission. They are planning on letting the dragon slayer marry her and she was already in an arranged marriage. The man that she was supposed to marry is now in a coma because of this dragon slay. We are now desperate for anyone to get our little girl back to us." The man said holding his wife's hand.

"Sir, Ma'am, We will try our hardest to get your daughter back to you. We have the best team here that you can imagine." I said pointing to everyone but Natsu.

"Hey Luce what about me?" I heard Natsu asking.

"I don't like you. You are just lucky that I don't put you in a box and ship you back to Fairy Tail." I said with disgust on my face.

Everyone shut their mouths, but then we got the rest of the little details that we needed.

"We are all ready. We will head out right as soon as we get a few supplies in town. We will bring your daughter back in no time. Have no worry!" Erza reassured the people giving us the mission.

"Ok now I am taking official order of this mission meaning that you guys followed me here and Erza and I are the only ones that are allowed to take an S ranked mission. We will split in two groups. I already asked Sting to come so he is coming with me. Erza, Gray, and Natsu will go like their normal team. We are ready to head out as soon as we get supplies. Meet at the edge of town by 2 sharp. We aren't going to wait any longer. Go!" I said as I dragged Sting down into town, because he was too busy glaring at Natsu.

'This is going to be really interesting.' I thought to myself.

**Yes I know this is really short, but please give me a break I had to re-read everything again not to mention other stories to get back in the vibe of things. Once again I ask you to forgive me I Hope that you find it in your heart my loyal readers. Please Read + Review, but no NEGATIVE reviews. Read my first line again! :D Thanks**!


	13. Learning About Your Opponent!

**If you don't like my stories then take it up with your lawyer, because I don't want to hear about it!**

~Lucy's Point of View

Sting and I were surrounding the area were the said dragon slayer was staying. Natsu and the others were on the other side of the area. That's when we saw what we came for. There was a little girl, or better yet, a woman sitting in the back of a cave that was in the area. She didn't look like she was being tortured, or she was being kidnapped, or even in any sort of danger. She looked relaxed with a smile on her face that could brighten almost anyone's day. She was beautiful. She was surrounded in food, jewelry, and anything else that any woman would possibly ever need. She looked as though she was a princess.

"I want you to watch my back." I said to Sting without giving him a warning of what I was about to do.

I quickly got down from the place where we were hiding and walked up to the main entrance. I was met by a giant guy that looked as though he could break me in half like I was a toot-pick.

"Who are you?!" The giant man yelled.

"I'm here to talk to the beautiful young lady over there." I said with the best innocent smile that I could make.

"Turn back now or I will go and call the leader" The man threatened.

"But good sir, I just want to talk to the young lady sitting over there. I have a message for her from her mother and father about her 'arranged marriage'" I said using my fingers as quotes.

"I said get OU" The man started to yell before the girl cut him off.

"Please let me hear what this young lady has to say." The woman said.

"Your father and mother said that they want you to come back and that your arranged marriage is off. You can marry whoever you choose." I said telling a little white lie.

At that time Natsu come jumping out and yells out my name.

"Lucy why are you telling her the wrong facts?!" Natsu yelled clearly oblivious to the fact that I was trying to do this without violence.

I turned around and was about ready to flip Natsu off when I felt a fist hit me square in the back sending me rolling across the ground. When I finally stopped I had a path down in the ground and I was laying upside down along a tree. Natsu's eyes got wide and ran over to me only to get stopped by Sting.

"Don't you think you have done enough damage?!" Sting yelled at his face helping me sit up.

Even with all of that the most I got was a scratch to my arm that wasn't even bleeding. It had knocked the wind out of me more than anything. Natsu was surrounded by Gray and Erza soon, and they slapped him over the back of the head. Meanwhile everyone was talking the man that hit me went to go and get the dragon slayer. I stood up and stretched and went over and wacked Natsu over the head.

"You idiot I had that handled, but no you ruined it now we have to face a dragon slayer!" I said growling.

I know I was being mean, but at the same time that could have really hurt me if I didn't know what to do.

"Well look at the bright side Natsu, I'm fine and we get to fight as well. It is almost like a win-win situation." I said.

This seemed to make Natsu feel a little better than what he was. I was glad for that, because we will need him and Sting to get along for this mission.

"Who are you people!?" A big, hefty voice echoed through the cave.

We all stopped what we were doing and stared at the entrance of the cave. We didn't know what to expect. We watched as a middle sized man walks out of the cave. He didn't have strong looking arms, legs, or even body. He looked more like an average size Loki. I smiled lightly trying not to laugh out. This was the guy that was beating people with dragon slayer magic? It looked as though Happy could beat this guy. Then again you can't judge people by their appearances.

"We need that woman in there to go back to her parents! You can't just kidnap someone else's child and then think that you can keep her. She has a family, she has a man that is now in a coma from what you have done to him!" Natsu yelled.

At the time and moment I had to hold Sting back from lashing out at him.

"Sting knock it off, Natsu is like this, but he still has the strength to back it up." I whispered in his ear.

I could see Sting's jaw moving in irritation from what I just said, but he managed to contain himself. We heard the man in front of us whistle to the back of the cave. Stronger looking men started to emerge from the cave and surround the weaker looking man.

"Let's teach these guys a lesson." The said dragon slayer said as the men surrounding him started in an attack.

We all got ready for a counter attack. I looked over my shoulder to see Natsu was rushing for them just as fast as they were coming for us, so I decided that I would join him. I guess am sort of contradicting myself, meaning I told sting that I wouldn't fight with Natsu, but at the same time I want to have a good time.

"Hey there, a pretty girl like you shouldn't be out and trying to fight us big men. You might hurt that pretty face of yours. You should join us and we will show you a good time." The man that I was just about to hit said.

I stopped in the midst of the attack that I was doing and gave him the famous Lucy, 'What the Hell', look.

"Please tell me you did not just try what I thought you did?!" I looked at the man rather disgusted.

That's when I saw two fists come up and hit the guy square in the face.

"Don't talk to her like that you creep" The voices said in unison.

I looked over to see Sting and Natsu were the ones that hit the man.

"Hey that was mine!" I complained trying not to laugh at the scene that just happened.

They went to complain back, but I pointed to the other men that were coming straight at them. I then proceeded to walk up to the dragon slayer without anyone else trying to attack me.

"If you are a dragon slayer then fight me right now!" I demanded.

The guy came out from the safety of the cave with a smirk on his face.

"Dragon Slayer magic: Black hole" I heard the man say.

"So you are a dragon slayer. You don't look like one, just saying. I have light magic, you have dark. This is going to be interesting" I clearly came out and said easily dodging the black hole that the dragon slayer sent at me.

"The name is Ray! I want to know the name of the woman that has the nerve to fight me and then insult me yet to boot." Ray said in a huff.

"The name is Lucy, just Lucy. I have been trained by a dragon slayer, but that doesn't mean I'm one. We will have a fun time you know." I said giggling lightly.

I seem to be fearless anymore, I lost my fear. I walk up to maybe the most dangerous man in the room with ease.

**Hey guys I know that I wrote this fast. (about time huh?) Your comments made me so happy Please read and review, but no negative comments please. This is just a fair warning for the next chapter. I defiantly SUCK at fighting scenes. So please just bare through it with me. You guys are the best readers ever. Please keep up the Reviews and everything and I will try to make them even faster next time. :D Cant wait. PSSSTT I love you guys! 3 **


	14. The Dragon Slayer and The Light

**Dear Readers! :D I am so happy that I am getting so many views and so many reviews! I love you guys, but what I have to say next might disappoint some of you D: Well you see….Im not very good at fighting scenes so this IS going to suck. I am truly sorry about this. T_T I will try my hardest, some of you may think it sucks like the rest of the story but so be it im just giving you a fair warning now! D: Good Luck D:**

_**DEAR GUEST(that reviewed)!, If so many people don't indent please don't put it on my stories. Go bash someone else's please and thank you! :D I removed your review so please don't let it happen again. Thank you…Very much appreciated. **_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvv **_**I still have to put this!**_**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvv**

**If you don't like my story then you can take it up with your Lawyer, because I don't want to hear it!**

I have just walked up to the most dangerous man in the room. Not to mention that this dangerous man was a dragon slayer yet to boot. He was the dragon slayer of darkness. He already threw a black hole at me and I easily dodged it, but then again I have a feeling that he wasn't aiming his hardest either. His names Ray, mines Lucy. Doesn't sound like a good match-up does it? I sure didn't think so, but I am the S class mage here, well one of the only ones that aren't busy at this moment.

"Dragon Slayer magic: Black Hole" Ray yelled which caught me slightly off guard.

I quickly jumped back and focused my magic to my hands and tried to get a good aim.

"When the stars are aligned…the light gathers around…the sun gathers light…so come forth and attack my enemy." I chanted my normal saying and shot it at the Dragon slayer standing in front of me.

I was trying to spread the attack to cover a larger range, but I was in the air and I couldn't maneuver as well as I thought I could. The attack went in a smaller range and totally missed him. I cursed under my breath as I saw him aiming at me again. I was in mid-air the only thing that I could do was brace for an impact. I waited for a moment, but landed on the ground with no problem. I looked around to see what had happened and noticed that the girl that I was talking to when we first entered was hanging off of his arm making him not attack.

"What are you doing!" He was yelling at her.

"You can't kill her. Please don't, you promised me that you wouldn't kill anyone" She said with tears running down her eyes.

Ray looked at her almost sympathetic and pushed her to the side. She jumped back and him but he grabbed her and knocked her out kissing her forehead. My eyes widened and I stood up watching them.

"W-What?" I asked clearly shocked.

"She's not going back to an arranged marriage. I love them her so much! You aren't taking her. That's why you have to die!" Ray yelled charging at me.

It took a minute to compose myself of what just happened. When I finally did he was right at my face and his hand was drawn back to punch me. I tried to throw my hands up to defend, but he was too fast and his hand smashed into my face. It sent me back to the cold ground that I just gathered myself up from.

"Darkness Dragon's Crush!" he yelled jumping above me.

It took a lot of effort to roll out of the way in time. The ground where he hit was caved in and piece of rock went flying. I sighed under my breath with total relief that I was not underneath that kick. I stood up quickly and returned a punch to his face. He was sent flying back and hit the caves wall. He slid down the wall until he was on the ground. His head was drooped, there wasn't any movement. I made my way over to him when I suddenly stopped. I saw a puddle of blood underneath me. Apparently when I punched him he managed to get a knife in my stomach. I mentally cursed and pulled it out with a wince. I looked up at the spot where he laid, and saw him make a struggle to get up. I smiled seeing as though this was a better fight than I thought. He was more of a scrawny guy and I didn't think that he had it in him, but he proved me wrong clear as day.

"I guess I should give you credit. I thought with that hit you would be out for at least a month." I said applying a little pressure to my wounded area.

"I'm a dragon slayer and that means I will not give up easy. My mate is over there and I will not give her up as well. I am fighting for both of our freedoms. I will never give up, and all the men that are out front fighting are here for the same reason!" He stood up hissing at me with a demonic look in his eyes.

"Wait… You mean that the only reason that you are fighting is for love. Love is something that comes and goes, you can afford to give it up if it come to you AND her life. Being that as it may, you still kidnapped her. Even if she willingly came with you her parents are worried sick. It's wrong to have an arranged marriage, but at the same time it is just as wrong to abandon the people that give you a home!" I yelled.

"Look at yourself! I know who you are; I know where you come from. Everyone does now. You are Lucy Heartfilia. You abandoned your father and you abandoned your guild. You have no clue how much we love each other. I didn't kidnap her and I even left a note. She doesn't want to be married right away. I want her to be with me, because she is my mate and I will let no harm come to her. You can't just afford to give away love and I'm willing to give my life to the dedication to keeping her life safe and to keep her happy! Her parents aren't worried sick, they just wanted to get her to have an arranged marriage for the money that the other man had. That would be the only way that you would get paid. You would have to get her back and have them married to even get paid because they are poor!" Ray practically screamed at my rushing at me with flames of darkness practically coming from both his eyes and the rest of his body.

I couldn't move. I was in too much shock to the fact that he knew who I was and to the fact that he loved this girl so much that he was willing to risk it all for her. I was practically staring into thin air as his fists that were surrounded in black flames hit me in the stomach and repeatedly hit my arms. I stood there completely shocked getting practically beaten to death as he was hitting me.

"I'm sorry…" was all I said.

His arm was drawn back and he stopped his attack.

My hand rose and I hit him square in the stomach sending him back to the wall and started my chant once again. The light surrounded my hands and I shot it at him. The wall that was behind him crumbled as though it was a delicate as a toothpick. He was sent flying through the air and was sent to where everyone else was fighting. When the wall crumbled everyone stopped what they were doing and just stared.

I didn't notice that the girl had woke up and was watching what was happening before her. She had watched the man that she loved get thrown like a ragdoll and couldn't do a thing about it. I continued to walk up to where he had landed with the same stare that I had while he was hitting me.

I didn't speak a word to him as I gathered light in my hand to shot at the unconscious body of the mighty dragon slayer. Just as I was about to shoot I stopped. The girl that had been recently knocked out had gotten in the way and shielded her mate. She was protecting him with her very body.

The other's came up behind me and the men that were fighting them quickly followed the girls lead. They all surrounded the dragon slayer with their bodies.

"Why must you fight! I am not going back to a family that doesn't care. They only want money out of an arranged marriage and I don't plan on leaving my mate for such a cold purpose." The girl had tears running down her face.

I broke from my blank stare and watched her intently. The others were staring at her with pity and sympathy. I lowered my head in defeat.

"I respect this and I'm sorry. I will personally deal with the fact that no one will bug you again. Again I am truly sorry." I said summoning light to my hands.

The girl tensioned and watched me as a light bubble surrounded everyone that was in the area. The wound on everyone, except for me were healing.

"Why would you heal us now?" one of the men that the others were attacking stated.

"Maybe because one day I will find a mate of my own." Was the last thing I managed to say before everything went black from using more magic than normal.

~Natsu's point of view

We saw Luce start to fall as we all dove to catch her. The dragon slayer, that we found out name was Ray, started to wake up and the girl that we came here for went to his side. I don't understand what Luce meant when she said that she wanted a mate of her own. We can't worry about that right now.

"You can bring her inside the cave, or at least what's left of it" Ray said getting up leaning on the girl.

"What's your name" Erza said to the girl.

"My name is Lila" She replied and made our way to the cave.

Well this is going to be interesting.


	15. NOTE Getting tired!

_**Really People!? What part of if you don't like it then take it up with your lawyer, isn't clear enough! Its my first Fairy Tail story if you HAPPEN to read the parts in BIG BOLD, BLACK, UNDERLINED wording, then you would know that I don't want to hear about it. I know its mean but I'm really getting tired if the negative reviews by the guest's that can't even log into their/ an account! You have no idea how much that makes a writer just want to give up on you! **_

**If you don't like my story then take it up with your lawyer, because I don't want to hear about it!**


	16. Brighting up a day?

**If you don't like my stories take it up with your lawyer, because I don't want to hear about it.**

**Unfortunately I have decided that this will say a Natsu/Lucy fanfiction, I'm sorry to all my Sting/Lucy fans.**

**Thank you everyone for their positive comments. That means a lot and I like to dedicate this to all of you, that reviewed positive. Thank you! **

~Lucy's point of view

I woke up on top of what seemed to be a blanket. My stomach was wrapped, and my head was pounding. I sat up slowly gripping my head, as I looked around. I was still in the cave that we had the mission to.

"Where am I?" I asked knowing exactly where I was just to see who was there to answer my question.

"LUCY!" I heard multiple people yelling all at the same time.

The combination of voices made me cover my ears slightly.

"Lucy it's about time you wake up. We were starting to get worried about you there for a little bit." Sting said looking at me.

"What do you mean? How long was I out, and now thanks to you guys my ears are ringing?" I whined looking at all of them.

The all scratched the back of their head and looked away before someone finally answered.

"You were out for 2 days" Natsu said.

I practically jumped up only to get pushed back down by Erza.

"WHAT 2 WHOLE DAYS!" I yelled.

"Calm down Lucy, you need your rest. The only reason you were out that long is because of all the magic you used to heal us all. You took a lot of punches from Ray and your wounds didn't heal when you healed everyone else. So please take it easy. Ray got you really good in the stomach and he also gave you a lot of bruises." Erza said in a calm voice.

Her calmness seemed to make me calm as well. I guess I did just overreact even if I was just surprised. I laid back down and continued to look around the room. I saw Ray and his girl sitting together and she was laughing slightly. This somehow managed to bring a smile to my face, before the girl got up and walked over to me.

"I never got a change to introduce myself to you. My name is Lila, and this is my love Ray. I know you already know his name. I do have one question, what did you mean whenever you said that you would deal with the fact so no one would bug us again, if you don't mind my asking?" Lila said to me.

"Hello, sorry about before when I tried to kill your love. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, but I guess that you already knew that. Well, I don't know what to say about the fact that no one will bug you again, but I will make it seem like something happened that we can't track you or something else happened. You deserve to be happy and Ray helped me see that. I know I'm getting all mushy right now, but the truth of the matter is that I want to find a mate of my own someday soon." I said scratching the back of my head blushing lightly due to embarrassment.

"You would be willing to go to such extremes for us?" Ray asked standing up from his sitting position.

I nodded and tried to get up again and this time instead of Erza pushing me down she helped me up. At first I was a little shaky from not standing in such a long time, but after a while I got the feel for walking once again.

"What are we going to do now?" Gray asked us breaking the silence of the moment.

"We are going back to the so called "loving" parents' house and explaining to them about something horrible happened and that we learned that we wouldn't be paid for a while." I said with a smirk that sent shivers even down Natsu's back.

I held out my hand to both Ray and Lila. They both hesitated for a second to grab it, but then finally allowed themselves to move their hands to mine. I smiled internally to myself and nodded to them as I, along with the other, exited the cave.

"You know you are letting a lot of money go Lucy?" Sting reminded me.

I turned to him with playful tears in my eyes.

"I know, it's so sad, but at the same time love is more important." I said twisting around on one foot with my hands behind my back.

This made everyone stop at once and look at me as though I was nuts.

"What?" I asked sticking out my tongue playfully.

"We all haven't seen this side of Lucy in a while" Erza said with both a smile and a serious voice.

"Well love makes me happy; don't ask me why, because I don't know. I just know that you shouldn't get too used to this side of me. You know as well as I do that soon enough I will be going back to the other Lucy and when that comes, Natsu Dragneel, you better watch out." I said practically glaring at him making him look at me with innocent eyes.

'Why am I messing with him? I still like Sting.' I was thinking to myself.

_~Small Time skip_

We had finally made it back to the house of the so called parents. I knocked on the door and they came to it immediately.

"Did you find our sweet little girl, Lila?" They asked in a pathetically begging tone.

"I'm sorry, but they have moved location, and also there are signs of evidence that a young girl had died. She seemed about the age of Lila so there is a chance that it was her. I am sorry for your loss. Also we found out that we would not be paid for some time so we also hereby resign from this mission." I said throwing the flyer that I still had in my pocket at their feet.

The woman almost immediately started crying and the man looked almost at me in despite. I couldn't help but notice that he was gripping his arm so hard that his knuckles were white.

"What do you mean you quit!" He yelled straight in my face.

It caught me off guard slightly, making me take a few steps back.

"It means, from here on we are not on this mission, and I'm sure as I report this to the guild, no one else will accept meaning that you can't pay." I said with a smirk that made the guys eyes almost seem to go red.

I turned my back and walked away with the others following me snickering to themselves quietly. I turned to see that the man slammed the door and as soon as he did I let out a sigh of relief. I have never wanted to quit a job so much in my life. I turned around and stared Natsu straight in the face and hit him over the head.

"That's for about getting me killed!" I hissed at him.

He lowered his head as we all walked in silence. When we made it to the train stations I made my goodbyes with Sting as he went back to the Sabertooth guild. The others except for Natsu entered the train. Natsu was almost hesitant to get back on. I walked up to him.

"I didn't want to finish this earlier." I said.

Before he said anything else I leaned into him and kissed his lips blushing a dark shade of red before hurrying on board the train. He closely followed and he was almost radiating heat off of him.

"Natsu cool down, we are only on a train there is nothing to get worked up about" Gray said to him.

I smirked to myself whenever it seemed Natsu didn't even notice that he was there.

While in my mind the only thing that I could think about was that… 'I KISSED NATSU!'

~Natsu's point of view

's-s-she KISSED me. I have died and went to heaven right?' I thought to myself

**Well guys there is the chapter…Hope you enjoyed! **


	17. Aftermath!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry about the authors note in the other chapter. I just would like people to give constructive criticism instead of just saying that it sucks and anything else along those lines. Give me an example of what I did wrong and what the right way is. Thank you. **

**If you don't like my stories, please take it up with your lawyer because I don't want to hear about it. **

~Lucy's Point of view~

I couldn't help but blush the entire way back to my house. The train ride was difficult to hide how red my face was. I couldn't help but thank the spirits that everyone was focused on Natsu, because he was sick, but at the same time he was radiating so much heat that it started to scorch the seats in the train. Thankfully there weren't many passengers on the train at the time. I entered my house quickly and ran to the bathroom to wash my face. I splashed cold water on my face, and looked at my face in the mirror.

"I kissed Natsu" I said out loud almost as if I needed the words to set into my brain.

How was I going to face Natsu tomorrow? I wonder what he is feeling about me now. Would he hate me, or think that I am a two-faced bastard? He did tell me he loved me before, but what if he changed his mind and went back to loving someone else? The questions that were running through my head were starting to give me a headache. For some reason I doubted that I would get much sleep tonight, that's if I got any at all. I walked over to my desk and looked at all the paper scattered on the desk that I managed to get back after I left. I smiled to myself as I read through a few of my pages that I had written. I had written them about the times that I had spent with Fairy Tail, the good times. I wondered to myself at times, that if I wouldn't have left if things would have been different. Did I actually like how I was before, or do I like myself better now? That was the question that ran through my head whenever I was alone, or whenever I felt down thinking about the past.

I looked over to the clock that was handing on the wall. It was midnight! How did I manage to go from 10Pm to midnight? I slowly organized the papers that I was looking at in a pile and went to my bed. I didn't feel like changing into my night clothes, and just fell asleep in my clothes. I slowly faded into sleep thinking about what the outcome of tomorrow would be.

~Natsu's point of view~

I was still so hot and red with embarrassment? No that's not the word; there really wasn't a reason for me being so hot other than love. She kissed me even after she said that she didn't know what to think. She had even gotten angry at me between everything, and she kissed me. I was blushing madly just thinking about it. I know I can be dense at times, but this time I know that I love her and she will be my mate before mating season comes around. Mating season was only a few months away and I couldn't help but feel that I would have Luce in my arms by then.

I knew I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight because my train of thought wasn't anywhere near thinking of sleep. I walked out of my house and headed down the streets that were lit by only the pole lights. The moon was even behind the clouds. Other than the pole lights it would be completely pitch black. It was almost creepy in a way, but my mind was racing wildly and I couldn't focus on that.

I walked about for about 4 hours before I even knew it. The sun had just started to rise. It was a beautiful site, but I decided that I would go to the guild now. I looked around and noticed I was on an unfamiliar street.

"COME ON!" I screamed out loud enough that the guild probably could have heard me.

~Lucy's point of view~

I woke up at 5 and decided that I would go to the guild. Mirajane would be in by now and I would get some breakfast there. Fairy Tail was a home to me, we are family. I opened the door to the guild that was placed back on its hinges from my last rage moment. I walked in and most of the lights were off, but I made my way to the counter to see Mirajane drying cups out and placing them in their correct position.

"Hey Lucy, you're up early. Can I get you something?" Mira asked.

"Yeah I know I am. Sure can you just grab me something to eat. I really don't care at the moment what it is, I'm starving." I said rubbing my stomach which made Mira giggle.

"Coming right up Ms. Hungry" She said with a smile and went to make my surprise breakfast.

I looked around the guild and saw someone sitting in the dark corner alone. I squinted slightly before noticing that it was Lisanna. She was glaring at me from the corner. If I was more up to a challenge I would get up and walk over to her and ask her what he problem is, but it was too early for a challenge. Maybe I would do that after I ate. Nothing like breakfast to boost your magical energy. I smirked to myself ever so slightly before putting my head down waiting for Mira to finish.

"Lucy, it will be just a few minutes. Has anything 'exciting' happen to you recently?" Mira asked with a devilish smirk.

"Well sort of." I said blushing remembering the kiss that I gave Natsu.

"Do tell." She insisted with a smirk as she rested her elbows on the counter in front of me.

"Well coming back from my S-Class mission I maybe, sort of, you know, kissed Natsu" I said messing with my thumbs.

I practically seen Mira's jaw drop on the counter when I told her.

"Wait you did what?!" She yelled loudly.

"SHHHHHH!" I hissed at her slightly.

"Sorry but what and why?!" she asked again in a whisper that was on the level of a yell once again.

"Shh I don't want anyone to know. I kissed Natsu, well I don't know. It was just the last mission got to me. The feelings they were just, out there and I wanted to see what it was like" My face was dark red at this time and it looked as though I was holding my breath for 10 minutes.

"Oh my goodness! That is wonderful. It's about time you two finally admit it. We all knew that this day would come too bad that you have a rival." She motioned to her little sister in the corner that had drifted asleep while glaring at me.

"I know, that is the only bad part. I don't know what Natsu is going to think. So that's why I'm here so early." I explained as my face slowly made its way back to its normal color.

I ran my fingers through my hair and played with the food that Mira had just given to me. It was pancakes, the classical breakfast. I couldn't be happier. I ate them quickly and watched as Mira washed my plate and fork.

I laid my head down on the counter again and kept thinking about how today was going to turn out. I could just feel it in the pit of my stomach that today was going to be a very long day.


End file.
